


To Touch Without Burning

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earth, Anal Sex, Coldflash Week 2017, Established Relationship, M/M, Meta!Len, PWP, Porn, Prostate Milking, Temperature Play, Top!Barry, bottom!len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Someday, Leonard won't need Barry Allen. Someday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had a little history with this one. I originally meant to write this for porn battle, had some trouble, and realized it fit pretty well with the alternate earths prompt for coldflash week.
> 
> Thanks to faded-dreams-and-blue-jeans for the original readthrough and advice, and thanks to saekhwa for the beta on the new version.
> 
> This was really just an excuse for shameless porn. It's been so long since I've written any that I forgot how hard it is. I hope you enjoy it!

~*~

Leonard shivered and curled his hands around his elbows, burrowing further into his trench coat as he left the small cafe he'd been hiding out in. It never worked when he was this far gone, but he still tried, hoping he could find a way to regulate his temperature on his own. Even the three cups of decaf he'd drunk had done nothing to warm him up.

There was a sound off to his right, down a small alleyway, and he grit his teeth as he fought back another shiver, dropping his hands to his sides. People knew better than to cause trouble in Central these days, but sometimes there were new stupid faces who didn't know any better. He flattened himself against the wall and peeked into the alleyway, just in time to see two men step out of a portal, which vanished behind them like it had never been there.

Great. Breachers. The worst of the new faces.

Leonard stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered farther into the alleyway, Now that he was closer, he was surprised by how young they looked. He wasn't surprised, however, by the defensive positions they fell into immediately upon seeing him. 

"Turn around and go home. Whatever you're looking for, you're not going to find it here."

The breachers shared a look, and then the kid in red took a step forward. "Snart?"

Leonard shook his head. "Don't fool yourself into thinking you know me, kid." He narrowed his eyes as he took another step closer. He could feel the Speed Force, radiating off the stranger in waves, and it made his skin tingle. Definitely a sign that he'd let himself get too cold. "Let me guess. A version of the Flash. Barry Allen, or someone else?" 

The Flash exchanged another look with his friend and pulled his cowl down. "Yeah, I'm the Flash. Barry Allen." He nodded at Cisco. "That's Cisco Ramon."

"Vibe," Cisco corrected as he pushed up his dark glasses.

"Nice to meet you." Leonard gave a mocking little bow. "The heroes in Central don't take kindly to breachers breaking in."

Barry raised his hands. "We're not here to cause trouble. I just want to speak to your Flash. Do you know him?"

Leonard inclined his head, pausing for a second as he tried to get another shiver under control. "We're usually on opposite sides of the chessboard."

Barry shook his head. "Just—give us directions to STAR Labs—do you have that here?—and we'll get out of your way."

"It's to the west," Leonard said, and he gestured back the way he came. "Go onto the main road and turn left. It's not close, but you can't miss it."

"Wish our Snart was as nice as this one, huh?" Cisco muttered, and Leonard smiled a little at that.

"I doubt there's any universe in which you can call me nice."

Barry laughed—it was genuine. Unexpected. And unexpectedly nice. "You're a hero on my earth, Snart."

"Kinda," Cisco agreed reluctantly.

"Well, that's a problem," Leonard said easily.

"Thanks for your help," Barry said, and he extended a hand.

Leonard tilted his head and smiled as he looked at Barry's hand, the barest seed of an idea settling in his mind. He glanced up at Barry's face before he slowly reached out—

Crimson-clad fingers grabbed Leonard's wrist, and he stumbled back when the collar of his jacket was yanked, as if to reel him in. The Speed Force skated over his skin and induced another wracking shiver, even as he took a step back to close the distance between him and his Flash. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the Cisco and Barry, and he squeezed his eyes shut in unaccustomed embarrassment before he looked away.

"What a surprise." His Flash squeezed his wrist and then gently let him go, his gloved hands trailing down Leonard's fingers and leaving sparks behind. "Amplitude said we had a breach and look who I found as a bonus?" His Barry stepped away from Leonard, and Leonard took a quick breath, forcing himself to remain still, to stop himself from leaning back into Barry again. "I've been looking for you for six days, Len," Barry whispered, private for just the two of them. "How did you get so good at hiding?"

"Um—" the other Barry began, and Barry turned his attention to his doppleganger. "I—Snart told me that breachers weren't welcome, and I'm sorry for butting in, but I just—"

Barry laughed. "Leonard Snart as the welcoming committee. Sorry I missed it. Normally we have a zero tolerance policy for breachers, but Len's always been a little soft on the rules. Did you need help with something?"

Barry's gaze darted between Leonard and Barry, and he frowned before he raised his chin, having apparently come to some sort of decision. "Have you heard of a speedster called Savitar?"

Barry arched his eyebrow and shrugged. "Sorry. I've never paid much attention to Speed Force myths. We—my team and I—prefer to work on the things we can change, not legends."

Barry's shoulders fell. "Oh. I—we're sorry for bothering you, then." His gaze fell back on Leonard, and he frowned again. "Snart, are you okay? Your hands are—"

"I'll take care of him." Barry dropped his congenial tone, stepping between them, and Leonard looked down at his hands. They were turning a ghastly white, his veins vivid blue. Leonard shoved his hands into his pockets.

Cisco grabbed his Barry's arm and flashed a tight smile. "Okay, thanks for your help. We'll get out of your hair."

Barry nodded. "Good. Because if you're still here in five minutes, Caitlin's going to come out, and no one wants that."

Cisco shivered. "You're right on that. See? Opening a portal right now." The rift opened up in the air, and Cisco tugged Barry toward it. 

Barry didn't bother to confirm their departure before he grabbed Leonard around the waist, and it was only through long habit that Leonard remembered to close his eyes against the blur of their surroundings. 

He stumbled when Barry released him, staggering a step before he caught his balance. The cold rose in him, making him sluggish, and he reached out a hand to catch at the wall, supporting himself as he listed to the side. A quick look around showed Leonard that Barry had taken him directly to his apartment, and he caught sight of his parka, draped over the back of an armchair. He stalked over and traded his trench coat for the familiar jacket, pulling it tight around him.

He'd screwed up.

Barry flashed to a stop in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his fingers against his bicep. "I'm disappointed, Len."

Leonard narrowed his eyes and swallowed, folding his arms over his chest as he took a step to the left, choosing a patch of wall to lean up against. He wasn't shivering, numb beneath the weight of his parka, and he rubbed his hands together, massaging his aching knuckles. He'd waited too damn long, had known it back at the cafe. "I'm not going to apologize. Easy mistake. You've met one Barry Allen, you've met them all."

Barry grinned and shook his head, detaching his yellow visor and clear face plate before he pulled back his cowl, running his fingers through his already messy hair. "You're trying to hurt my feelings, aren't you? You know our breacher policy, Len. You realize the earful I'm going to get from Cisco later?" Ice crackled over the wall behind Len, completely out of his control, webbing out over the wall like frost. Barry's eyes widened, his lips parting in surprise. 

"Oh, that's why you— Why didn't you— You know I wouldn't've—" Barry stuttered to a stop and shook his head, extending his arms. "Okay, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry. We can hold off for now, so just...come here."

The Speed Force flashed yellow in Barry's eyes, and Leonard lurched forward, ignoring the sparkling sound of ice crystals falling to the ground as he pulled away from the wall and into Barry's arms. Barry slid his arms beneath Leonard's parka and squeezed Leonard tight, his hands flat against Leonard's back. Barry's fingers were ten blindingly hot brands against Leonard's frozen skin, and Leonard gasped, a small, involuntary sound that he hid in the curve of Barry's throat. 

Six days—that was the longest he'd been able to resist what Barry was willing to offer him. He was freezing at his core, but it helped a little when Barry started vibrating his hands, rubbing circles over Leonard's back that left Speed Force sparking trails over Leonard's skin.

"Is it helping?" Barry asked gently.

Leonard squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the way the heat of Barry's touch made him feel. It was strange, the words he had to use to place the sensation, a thawing of his body, the way he saw the world so distantly in his mind when he was at his coldest, the way Barry's touch drew him forcefully from that dissociation. It was something he could never explain to Lisa or Mick, not without talking about things they didn't particularly need to know. And he didn't want to think about them, not now, not when— 

"Len?"

The first bone-wracking shiver worked its way through him, a painful quake that made his head ring and his teeth ache with its force, and he nodded, his teeth chattering. "Y-y-yes. It's h-helping, but n-n-not enough."

Barry drew his hands out of Leonard's jacket, pushing Leonard back far enough for Barry to cup Leonard's face. Barry hissed as steam rose from where they touched, and Leonard licked his lips, closing his eyes as frost developed on his fluttering eyelashes. When Barry kissed him—always too soon, damn him, too impatient—he winced, shifting away. Barry followed after him, his fingers tightening on his face, and whimpered when their lips met a second time, their skin catching and freezing them together before Barry vibrated again, detaching them with a careful buzz of warmth.

Barry had to have been frostbitten, but he kissed Leonard like he didn't care, and Leonard was too selfish to try and make him stop, fumbling with clumsy fingers at the back of Barry's costume, searching for the hidden zipper that followed one of the asymmetrical yellow lines of his costume down to the base of his spine. Finally, finally Leonard found skin, the Speed Force scalding him where they touched, Barry's body the only thing between Leonard and the ice growing inside him. Leonard used to despise the heat before the accelerator explosion—now, he couldn't get enough, not with Barry's breath ghosting up in fog between their mouths, with Barry's skin pebbling up in goosebumps at each brush of his fingertips.

There was a whirlwind of yellow lightning around Leonard, and he blinked when he realized he was horizontal, his clothing peeled away, Barry heavy in his lap and so much skin that Leonard burned with the shock of it. It was too much, not enough, and Leonard curled his arms around Barry, his fingers making small indents in Barry's skin with the force of his grip.

"Tell me when it's enough," Barry whispered, his voice rough against Leonard's ear. 

With Barry this close, with nothing but the Speed Force moving through them both, it should have been easy. It wasn't. Nothing was ever easy with them. Leonard's skin warmed to Barry's touch, but he was still frozen at his center, by turns numb and shivering and _wanting_ so much that he couldn't even bring himself to ask. Barry gathered Leonard in his arms again and pressed a path of stinging kisses down Leonard's neck, and Leonard frowned, planting his hand on Barry's chest and pushing him back so he could get a good look at Barry's face. Barry's mouth was chapped and his cheeks were blotchy red and swollen with frostbite, but his healing was obviously at work, knitting the frozen and dead tissue back to life.

Barry smirked and tilted his head, his eyes darkening with understanding as he met Leonard's gaze. He took Leonard's hand and pressed his smile against the center of Leonard's palm in the facsimile of a kiss. "Are you worried about me? Don't be." Barry interlaced their fingers together and pinned Leonard's arm over his head. "Still haven't killed me yet." 

Leonard's breath hitched in his chest, each exhale coming out as a pained little pant as Barry leaned forward to bite at Leonard's jaw, covering him like a blanket. He offered his throat wordlessly, his arm tensing in Barry's careless grip, and Barry slowed down, mapping the hollow behind Leonard's ear with his lips, following the line of Leonard's throat, the slow, fluttering thump of his pulse.

Barry turned his head as he trailed his free hand over a bruise blackening on Leonard's side, and he shook his head when Leonard gasped. "You were too close today, Len. Looks like your blood was starting to freeze. Your circulatory system can't take that kind of punishment." He released Leonard's hand and continued kissing his way down Leonard's chest, licking each scar he came across and touching each new bruise with an awful sort of tenderness.

"B-Barry," Leonard said between gritted teeth. "Please."

Barry's gaze flicked up to meet Leonard's, and he licked at Leonard's nipple, their skin sticking together for a second as frost bloomed over Barry's tongue. "Still that cold, babe?" He rose up over Leonard's body, rubbing a flush of heat over Leonard's stomach and chest as he stole another kiss. 

Leonard could feel the press of Barry's erection against the crease of his thigh, and he shamelessly arched against him, shaking, crushing his mouth against Barry's in silent encouragement. Barry curled a hand around Leonard's soft cock and Leonard bit back a sound as he shuddered again, shocked all over again at how hot Barry was. He scrabbled for the sheets, his nails catching at the fabric until he raised his hands and found purchase on Barry's arms instead, squeezing tight. 

"Shh," Barry soothed, and he slid off Leonard to look in the nightstand for lube. 

The proximity to Barry without the contact broke Leonard out into a series of delicate shivers, and Barry looked at Leonard from the corner of his eye, reaching out to pet Leonard's chest as if that would make him more comfortable. Leonard wasn't under any such delusions. Barry was going slow because he wanted to teach Leonard a lesson.

"Do you think the other me had any idea that I'd have you like this?" Barry asked thoughtfully as he grabbed the lube and settled between Leonard's legs, coaxing Leonard to bend his knees with soft caresses over his calves. 

"You weren't exactly subtle, were you?" Leonard asked dryly.

Barry pinned him with an unamused look. "You didn't see the way you were smiling at him."

"Possessive asshole," Leonard muttered without any real heat as he glared at Barry, who had the audacity to shrug.

"You say that like you didn't know before." Barry bent down to press a kiss to the crease of Leonard's hip, scooting lower on the bed to lick delicately at the seam of Leonard's sac.

Leonard sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut against the sight, effectively silenced as another shiver ran through him. He reached down to grab a handful of Barry's hair, and Barry laughed, the heat of his breath making Leonard twitch. 

Barry probed at Leonard's hole with slick fingers, and Leonard curled his other hand around the back of Barry's head, clenching a second handful of Barry's hair as Barry carefully pressed one finger inside him. Barry stopped, curling his finger in an idle caress, and brushed a kiss to the side of Leonard's knee. Leonard both hated and craved those moments of casual intimacy, how Barry touched him with gentle tenderness. Barry twisted his finger again, and Leonard's breath escaped in a surprised gasp. He was torn between moving closer or trying to get away from the heat of Barry's hand, and so choose to do nothing, accepting only as much as Barry was willing to offer.

"I got your surface temperature up, but you're still cold inside." Barry shook his head, dislodging Leonard's hands from his hair. "Hey. Look at me." 

Leonard opened his eyes into slits, but he focused on Barry. Apparently that was enough, because Barry nodded and continued. 

"You can't keep doing this. I can't keep you safe if you can't trust me." Barry's eyes grew soft, and Leonard fought the urge to look away.

He shrugged a shoulder, a little awkward. "We had a rough couple of weeks."

Barry grinned, small and lopsided, and added a second finger, stroking carefully at the rim of muscle before he pressed his fingers deeper, searching for Leonard's prostate. Leonard only had to shift a little before Barry found it, and he fought a shudder unrelated to his temperature as he jerked his hips to meet Barry's thrust. 

"There we go." Barry's forehead creased in concentration as he stroked Leonard's prostate once, two times more. "Now I have a dilemma."

Leonard cast another narrow-eyed look Barry's way, the look on Barry's face making something akin to nervousness ripple over him. "You're going to start with the games now, kid? Really?"

Barry laughed and eased his fingers out of Leonard, squeezing Leonard's hip with his damp hand as he stretched over Leonard again to nuzzle his jaw. "It's a very important question." Barry nipped at Leonard's earlobe. "Am I going to make my favorite Rogue get on his hands and knees, or do I want him to stay just like this?"

Leonard frowned and Barry gave him a cocky grin before he licked his lips and chased after him, their mouths meeting again. Leonard was warm enough now that kissing didn't hurt, and Barry hummed in delight, licking at Leonard's bottom lip until Leonard softened and opened his mouth, letting Barry curl their tongues together. It was there that Leonard most often got lost, warm, but not warm enough, Barry's mouth on his like he would never get tired of tasting him, of the way their tongues slid together, the soft punishment of lips bruising with the pressure of each long kiss. Barry's hands never stopped moving, caressing Leonard's sides, his arms, anywhere he could reach without breaking their kiss, and Leonard cupped the back of Barry's neck again to keep him in place, scratching his blunt nails over Barry's skin to earn himself a little anticipatory shiver. Eventually, another tremor that Leonard couldn't ignore moved through him, and he pushed Barry away, turning over onto his hands and knees. 

There was a pause behind him, like Barry was disappointed with his choice, but then Barry moved, taking a second to rearrange him. Barry edged Leonard's knees out a little more, and then stroked his hands lightly over the line of Leonard's spine, following the slopes and valleys of Leonard's muscles with his fingertips.

Leonard heard the cap of the lube pop open, and then Barry's fingers were inside him again, pressing deep, growing slicker as Barry added a little more lube to ease the way. It was a tease until Barry started vibrating his fingers, and Leonard squeezed his eyes shut, dropping down on his forearms and burying his face in the pillow to hide the soft hitching pants he couldn't stop. He could just barely hear the soft crackle of sparks over the thudding of his heart, dispersing over his skin as Barry touched him. It was almost, _almost_ enough to chase away the cold. He gritted his teeth, growing light-headed with the lack of oxygen, and he turned his face from the pillow to gasp for air. He rocked his hips back for more of Barry's fingers, almost unwillingly, and Barry grabbed his hip, slowing his pace into torture, a low groan leaving his throat when Barry's fingers stopped vibrating and twisted them inside of him again.

"You must be desperate," Barry said, laughing softly. "I haven't heard a single cold pun out of you tonight."

"Barry," Leonard said, proud that his voice wasn't shaking, "If you don't stop screwing around, I'm gonna lose my cool."

"There you are." 

Barry pressed a kiss between Leonard's shoulders and squeezed Leonard's hip again before he rearranged himself, pressing the head of his cock between Leonard's ass cheeks, teasing at his hole. Leonard took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled when Barry began to press forward, easing his cock inch by inch into him. They did this often enough that it didn't hurt, but the heat rising from Barry's skin made Leonard moan into his pillow again, low and heartfelt. He stretched Leonard out in just the right way—the friction by itself was enough to make Leonard's breath stutter in his chest. And Barry was so, so warm. Leonard clutched handfuls of the sheets and tried to remember how to breathe as Barry rocked into him, still slow, still careful, petting Leonard's back in a long caress. 

"That's it, babe. Just breathe."

"Will you move?" Leonard snarled, muffled by the pillow, and he rocked his hips back hard, taking the last few inches himself. Barry's fingers tightened around Leonard's hips, tight enough to leave another bruise, and Leonard stifled a groan, tightening his muscles around Barry's cock just to feel Barry's fingers tighten on his hips again. Barry shuddered and pressed his forehead against Leonard's back, his breath fanning against Leonard's skin as he struggled for air.

"Thought I was the one that always went too fast," Barry gasped, but he didn't wait for a response, kissing the back of Leonard's neck and rubbing his hands up and down Leonard's sides. 

The next thrust made Leonard shudder for a different reason, and he bit his lip, his forehead knitting in concentration as he savored the connection, the way he was finally starting to sweat. Barry continued moving slowly, dusting kisses over Leonard's shoulders, and Leonard exhaled a shuddering breath the moment he finally relaxed all the way, his ears ringing with the sound Barry made as he ground his hips against Leonard's ass. Barry took a moment to regain his composure and then bit into Leonard's shoulder as he thrust his hips. Somehow, the bite was easier to take than the kisses.

They moved together, Barry controlling the pace as he murmured soft words against Leonard's shoulder that Leonard didn't bother to listen to, his heart pounding in his chest and adrenaline chasing the last bit of distance from his thoughts. He was anchored in the bed, his face shoved in the stifling pillow and Barry inside him. Barry draped himself over Leonard's back, nipping at Leonard's earlobe as he slid his hand down Leonard's chest, and he hummed in satisfaction as he wrapped his hands around Leonard's cock. 

"Feels like you're finally happy to see me, huh?"

Leonard didn't bother responding, his body winding tight with anticipation. Leonard's erection ached with the pulse of his heartbeat. He could feel the head of Barry's cock sliding past his prostate on every other thrust, and Leonard ripped his handful of sheets, letting go and flailing backward until his hands landed on Barry's thighs. His lungs burned with a desperate need to breathe, and Leonard turned his head to the side to gasp for air, a low whine rising in his throat. Barry ripped the pillow from beneath Leonard's head, tossing it somewhere else in the room, and Leonard grunted in surprise at the small drop, even as he clenched his hand tighter on Barry, tugging him for a harder, deeper thrust. 

Barry wrapped his arms around Leonard's chest and pressed his cheek to Leonard's back, panting and leaving open-mouthed kisses smeared against Leonard's spine, rolling his hips like he had all the time in the world, like he wasn't lighting Leonard up from the inside. Leonard dragged Barry into another hard, fast thrust, gasping as he rocked back to meet him. His throat was raw from the sounds he hadn't realized he was making until just that moment—he burned with humiliation, but Barry just stroked his back like he was in need of soothing, leaned over him and strained for a kiss whenever he could.

It didn't take long for Barry to come, and some part of Leonard's brain cataloged each jerk of Barry's muscles, the soft cry Barry hid against the back of Leonard's neck, the way he corkscrewed his hips and ground against Leonard like he desperately wanted to go deeper. It almost hurt, with Leonard as sensitive as he was, but more important than that was the fact that the core of ice that always lingered inside him was finally melting. Leonard had sweat prickling at his hairline, his muscles aching in response to his earlier eagerness.

"Turn over," Barry murmured after a moment, dusting another kiss over Leonard's shoulder as he pulled out. 

Leonard groaned unhappily and managed to flop over with Barry's help. His back ached a little. He glared at Barry, but Barry laughed, leaning down to steal a kiss as he moved to get between Leonard's thighs again.

"I love how you get so cranky," Barry teased, settling on his knees as he trailed his fingers along the inside of Leonard's thigh. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should be nice."

Leonard swallowed and locked eyes with Barry as Barry reached for the lube again and coated his fingers liberally. He was aching, wound tight already, and he couldn't tell if it was anticipation or dread that tightened his stomach. "Barry--"

"Hmm?" Barry was still teasing his fingers over Leonard's thigh, even as the yellow lightning of the Speed Force sparked in his eyes. He dipped his fingers between Leonard's legs and pressed a kiss to the side of Leonard's knee. "What if I promise you'll like this?"

"Still wouldn't trust you," Leonard said, and that earned him another laugh.

"You're so mean." Barry's voice was warm with affection, and he slid two fingers into Leonard, the lube slicking the way with barely any resistance. "Breathe."

Leonard took a breath, long and deep, and then promptly forgot how as Barry's fingers began moving inside of him. It wasn't vibration, and that was all he was sure of before his body caught up with his brain, wave after wave of sensation crashing through him. It couldn't have lasted more than a minute, maybe two, Barry's fingers stroking his prostate who knew how many times--Leonard's eyes were stinging, his ass aching, and he blinked up at the ceiling in a disoriented haze, his dick twitching and leaking precome against his stomach.

Barry didn't say anything, stroked Leonard's thighs as he let Leonard catch his breath, and then he did it again. Leonard choked back a sound as he hooked his fingers in the sheets and pulled, tearing the fabric, twisting helplessly against the bed until Barry finally stopped again. When Leonard managed to blink the blurriness away, he realized Barry was watching him avidly, a pleased smile playing at his mouth.

"Liked that, didn't you?"

"Damn it." Leonard pushed himself up from the bed with one hand and snagged Barry by the hair, dragging him in for a punishing kiss that was all teeth, and it frustrated him all over again when Barry moaned and kissed him back like he couldn't get enough. Leonard pulled away and scowled at Barry's dazed expression. "Quit screwing with me."

"So, you're telling me you like slow after all." Barry smirked, and Leonard bared his teeth at him in retaliation. Barry rubbed his thumb against Leonard's mouth and then grabbed for one of the pillows still on the bed, shoving it beneath Leonard's hips. He pushed Leonard back down, his gaze heavy as he looked Leonard over, and Leonard scowled, refusing to meet Barry's eyes again. 

Barry rearranged Leonard once, pulling him closer to the center of the bed, and then waited until Leonard stole a glance up at him before moving. He pushed back inside of Leonard, pausing at Leonard's hiss of breath, and stared at Leonard as he rolled his hips, changing his angle every few strokes. Leonard was easier to read on his back like this, but Barry never seemed to care, drinking in Leonard's vulnerability with every soft caress of his fingers, the way he looked down at Leonard, unblinking, as he moved his hips in slow, sure motions. He teased Leonard's prostate with every long, deep thrust, and Leonard glared—he felt was oversensitized, too hot, his eyes stinging in frustration. Barry was the fastest man alive, and he wouldn't move fast enough for Leonard to finish it. 

He reached out and grabbed Barry's ass to guide him into deeper thrusts, digging his fingers into Barry's skin hard enough to leave marks on a normal person, and Barry let him, sliding over him and putting his weight on his forearms, framing Leonard's face. In this new position, the head of Leonard's cock rubbed against the flat planes of Barry's stomach, drawing a whimper out of him that made Barry smile and lean in to steal a soft kiss. Leonard was too close to be gentle, and he grit his teeth, closing his eyes as Barry kissed him harder. Barry ignored Leonard's tension, coaxed him to open his mouth again for a deeper kiss.

"You're killing me, kid," Leonard muttered against Barry's mouth, and Barry nipped at Leonard's jaw as he took hold of Leonard's cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit to collect the drop of wetness that had gathered there. Leonard was shaking with the need for his release, and he forced himself to loosen his hands on Barry's thighs, petting the indentations of his fingers with something like remorse. "Please."

Barry shook his head, pressing a kiss to Leonard's pulse. He slowed down again, and Leonard groaned, trembling as he curled his legs around Barry's hips, using his heels to try and guide Barry into giving him more. It didn't work.

"You know what I want," Barry whispered against Leonard's mouth, stroking Leonard as if he had all the time in the world, as if Leonard wasn't straining beneath him, clawing at him to get closer. "I can wait all night, Len."

Leonard groaned and sank his teeth into Barry's bottom lip, frustrated and too hot and desperate for more. Barry moaned and thrust once, hard enough to rock Leonard up on the bed.

"Still waiting," Barry gasped, shuddering to a stop. He vibrated once, punching a surprised sound out of Leonard. "Six days, Len. You've got something to say to me."

Leonard glared at Barry, gritting his teeth. In the next moment, he sighed, cupping Barry's face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he said, as genuinely as he could. "For leaving. I'm sorry."

Barry's eyelashes fluttered, and he turned his face against Leonard's palm. "Liar." 

Still, it was enough of a concession that Barry kissed him again, finally, finally moving his hand faster. Leonard dug his fingers into Barry's shoulders as he climaxed, pleasure sweeping through him and leaving him breathless. Relaxed and pleasantly warm after all of Barry's teasing, Leonard ignored the sweat slicking their bodies, holding Barry close and stroking his fingers through Barry's damp hair. He wasn't that much of an asshole, and he let Barry hide his gasps against the curve of his throat as he started to lose his rhythm, coming a second time.

Leonard stared up at the ceiling while Barry caught his breath, and Barry was so gentle and careful when he pulled out that Leonard couldn't bring himself to be annoyed. He let Barry curl against his side and kept his mind blank until his breathing calmed.

"You had a plan for that breacher, didn't you?" Barry whispered into the quiet between them.

"Nothing concrete," Leonard admitted. "I thought about you, about this. Thought if I could siphon off his Speed Force, my abilities would stop."

"I thought we agreed no killing."

"Loophole. You never said anything about killing breachers." Leonard sighed. "And Caitlin hasn't been shy about asking for my help when the need arises."

Barry inhaled, but didn't say anything, choosing instead to claim Leonard's shoulder as his pillow. "Is Mick okay?" he asked instead.

Leonard tensed involuntarily. "We're not going to talk about Mick," he said flatly.

"I should have told you that using your abilities together would hurt." Barry levered himself up so he could look down at Leonard. "I was angry. I didn't mean to chase you away."

"Didn't I just say we weren't talking about it?." Leonard tugged Barry back down. "Enjoy the afterglow, will you?"

"Already did," Barry said immediately. "It was great."

"Then let _me_."

Barry fell silent for a few minutes and laid back down, wrapping his arms around Leonard and pulling him close. "You're only staying in Central long enough for Cisco to figure out how Lisa's powers work, aren't you? That's why you keep looking for a way out."

Leonard smirked. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

Another few blessed seconds of quiet, and then Barry whispered, "You know I'm the only one who can do this for you, right?"

"I know, Barry." Leonard stroked his fingers through Barry's hair, petting him until he closed his eyes to sleep. 

Just because they had a truce didn't mean he wasn't working on an exit plan.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, back on Earth 1, Cisco and Barry are having this conversation:
> 
> Barry: dude, was I creepy with Snart?
> 
> Cisco: dude, SO CREEPY.
> 
> Barry: I'm not like, ABUSING HIM or anything, right?
> 
> Cisco: we're not going back just so you can rescue Alternate Snart from Alternate you, Barry. Just let it go.
> 
> Barry: But I'm worried!
> 
> Cisco: Let's focus on one weird speedster at a time, okay? Okay.


End file.
